


Mobcare

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finn works for a daycare, Kylo works for the mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn works at a daycare to assist the owner who's awfully stressed out. Little does he know said owner has a debt with the Mafia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/182837456526/finnlo-mafia-kylokindergarten-teacher-finn-au  
> Based off AU prompt I got :p

Working at a daycare was not by all means Finn's dream job.  It was just one of those  _things_ that happen for a reason.  The daycare was local, small building with a playground next to it covered with various outdoor toys. Everyday Finn would walk by it seeing it was close to his apartment. Everyday he'll see the kids having fun and the owner  _trying_ to do that same. Each time Finn walked by the owner seemed less and less happy....

_" You want to do what???"_

_" Work at the daycare.  You always look stressed out, maybe you need extra hands I figured."_

_"  Is that really it? "_

_" Yeah. I have nothing else to do, plus everyone deserves helping hands."_

_" I.....I don't know what to say."_

_"  You can think about it, maybe send an ad out if you want."_

_"  I could...what do you say about working tomorrow?"_

And here Finn was currently  teaching the kids to paint.  He's been working at the daycare for three weeks now but on day 3 the kids called him  _Uncle Finn_.  Plus the owner was less tease now. " Finn can I speak with you for a moment?"  The kids playfully 'oooed' thinking Finn was in trouble.  _Silly kids._  " Hey what's up?" The owner smiled stacking some papers on her desk.

" I'm thinking of taking a small vacation for the week." 

" Sure I'll watch the place."

The owner smiled almost be driven to tears, she gave Finn a tight hug. " Thank you Finn! Thank you so much. I'll give you information where I'll be staying in case anything goes wrong!" Finn reassured her that everything would be fine, nothing to extreme he had to call her.  Later on, once all the parents came to pick up there kids, Finn left shortly after. He wasn't aware of the car staring at the daycare...

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sandwiches made, check. Juice boxes are in the fridge, check.  Annnnd  apples are sliced, check!_

Finn folded his arms pretty please himself. Day 1 running the daycare on his own was running smoothly especially with a few  _new games_  Finn added.  Like quiet time aka Finn needs to work without too much distractions. Lucky for him there was yard sale of old children's books. Peaking out the small kitchen, Finn smiled seeing the kids reading their new books.  A timer went off and Finn went over turning it off. " Okay quiet time is over, put the books back in the basket and you guys can play outside." All the kids rapidly tossed the books in the basket rushing outside. Finn huffed crouching down to straight things up. Once everything was tidied up,  _sorta,_  Finn went outside to watch the kids. To his surprise a man standing on the other side of the fence.  _That's weird._   The man didn't look like a creep exact opposite really. Black suit, a white button up top, and black shades to bring the whole outfit together. The man was tall too with big arms.  Finn was staring a bit to long seeing the strange motion his finger for Finn to come over.  _Just don't be a creep.._

" Can I help you sir?"

The man tilted his head smirking. " I'm looking for Miss Driver...she's a friend of my mom taught I drop by and say hello." Finn arched his eyebrow, Miss Driver was a private woman then again she way older than Finn and the stranger. " Sorry she's not here, today. I can take a message if you want, Mr..." The man took of his shades stuffing them in his pocket. " Ren. Kylo Ren. I do have a message for her and it's urgent she-" Kylo stopped talking as he looked down. Finn looked as well feeling his leg being poked. " Uncle Finn come play giants with us!" Finn gave a nervous smile, " Not now peanut I'm busy. You didn't even say excuse me." The little girl  looked at Kylo shyly. " Excuse me, can Uncle Finn play giants with us....please?" Kylo laughed before he can give a reply the little girl spoke up again.

" You can be the giant and Uncle Finn is the prince!" 

" I-peanut you can't just-"

" But he's tall like a giant and Rose already made a prince crown for you!"

".....Well...Kylo do you mind being a giant for a few minutes?"

Thirty minutes has passed and Finn couldn't help but laugh seeing Kylo get tackled by the kids. " Uncle Finn look we defeated the giant! You're safe now!" It was a tough battle but his little protectors came out on top.  " Thank you, you guys are so brave! Now go inside so I can give my little knights an reward!." All kids ran inside few even offered Kylo join them.  " You good?" Finn asked reaching his hand out to help Kylo off the ground. " I'm good, got some ah hyper kids." Finn chuckled nodding his head, they were good kids. " Did you want to join us for lunch? You can tell me about that message." Kylo grabbed his suit jacket off the fence and put his glasses back on.  " I'll pass this time. But I'll drop by again tomorrow. Nice meeting you Finn." Kylo shook Finn's hand and left the daycare.  _Interesting guy_.  Finn realized he never told Kylo that Miss Driver would be out for the whole week.  

_Oh well I'll just tell him tomorrow._

* * *

 

" Kylo you're back? That took you a while, did you get the money?"

Kylo hummed looking at his boss. " She wasn't there. Another person was watching the place."  His boss glared at Kylo, taping his fingers on his arm chair. " So? Answer my question where is the money?" Kylo bit the inside of his cheek. Finn seemed like a nice guy no doubt unaware of the debt Miss Driver owed. " Didn't have it the owner doesn't know. Lady should be back tomorrow I'll grab it then." The boss narrowed his eyes studying Kylo. Kylo was good at collecting debt from others he  **never**  came back empty handed.

" I'll get the money I promise." 

" You better Ren, because if you don't  **that woman won't be the only one paying a price."**

_Well Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids don't work for the mob and also don't ask for money from the mob.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
